PLAP, LA MALDICIÓN
by Geisha Chang
Summary: Una vieja profecía liderada por un grupo oscuro aparecerá ante nuestros héroes para cumplir con su destino, el cual será separarlos para siempre. Inu/Kag


_Disclaimer:_

Los personajes de la serie de anime "Inuyasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de las personas que tienen los derechos pertinentes. Esta humilde fanática tan sólo los ha tomado prestado para poder desahogar su imaginación, y plasmar sin ánimo de lucro sus ocurrencias.

* * *

**PROLOGO: LA PROFESÍA**

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, el pasaje oscuro vislumbraba sólo una pequeña seña de luz al final de él. Unas sombras pasaron rápidamente agitando sus respiraciones, parecían exaltadas y muy apurados por llegar a su meta. Una manta de piel hacía la especie de una puerta divisoria que separaba el cuarto de culto de ese aislado lugar. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba un pedestal en donde unos pergaminos parecían ser leídos por el ser que en él se encontraba, parecía una sacerdotisa.

Cuando los seres llegaron cerca de la sacerdotisa, uno de ellos habló - Mi señora – dijo tratando de controlar la respiración – Traigo noticias de suma importancia relacionadas con la profecía – y mientras hablaba esto, comenzó a revelar su rostro oculto bajo la capa negra que traía. El otro ser también lo hizo, mostrando en su frente la cicatriz de una estrella. La sacerdotisa seguía mirando los pergaminos, más se podía presentir su interés en lo que sus lacayos le estaban por decir. Entonces, la sacerdotisa empezó a decir – espero que lo que traigas sea realmente importante, no quiero otra equivocación más.

Fue entonces que el que tenía la cicatriz de estrella comenzó a contar – los mounstros del Sengoku están alarmados porque una energía poderosa está libre y cuentan que un medio demonio con una sacerdotisa están en busca de ella. También se dice que… - no pudo continuar su relato porque la sacerdotisa exclamó - ¡Silencio! Y tú, ser demonio, cómo te atreves a inmiscuirte en este recinto sin mi autorización. ¿Acaso creíste que no sentiría tu presencia? ¡Sal de una vez y muéstrate ante mí!

Desde la parte alta del recinto, bajo la protección de una esfera mágica violeta, descendía uno de los mounstros más temibles y con poderes extraordinarios, junto a él estaba una niña albina que cargaba un espejo en sus brazos y un niño un poco más alto que la niña y que tenía una mirada asesina.

El poderoso mounstro llegó al piso de recinto y acercándose a la sacerdotisa comenzó a decir – No era mi intención ocultarme y… estaba seguro de que presentirías mi presencia, sacerdotisa Arnsad – la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero después retomó el autocontrol y le preguntó - ¿qué te trae hasta aquí y quién eres? – mientras que comenzaba a tomar el pergamino que tenía en el altar. – No te preocupes Arnsad, no quiero tu estúpido pergamino. Lo que quiero es ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas, y a cambio que me ayudes a encontrar lo que quiero. Pero primero, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Naraku, y soy el ser más poderoso que existe. Esta es Kana y su espejo puede mostrarte cualquier cosa que tu desees ver. En vez de seguir escuchando a tus inútiles sirvientes, Kana podría mostrarte eso que buscas.

La niña albina descendió y avanzó hasta donde estaba Arnsad y le mostró la esfera negra que ella estaba buscando. La sacerdotisa admirada de lo que miraba por ese espejo pequeño que la niña le mostraba se quedó estática sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Realmente este ser podría ayudarla a obtener la perla negra, sin mucho costo? Estaba segura que no sería una ganga lo que este ser le pediría a cambio, pero bien lo valía con tal de alcanzar su objetivo, porque si era solo "su objetivo".

Está bien Naraku, haré lo que tú me digas y a cambio quiero que me guíes hasta donde se encuentra la perla – dijo Arnsad mientras se alejaba del pedestal hacia el pasaje por donde entraron sus sirvientes.

Muy bien sacerdotisa, mañana en el crepúsculo Kana estará en este mismo lugar para guiarte hacia donde quieres ir. Pero no te olvides que deberás ayudarme con mi pequeño asunto, que ya te lo mencionaré cuando sea necesario – y terminando de hablar, Naraku y los suyos comenzaron a elevarse en una gran esfera violáceo desapareciendo en la cima del recinto.

Los sirvientes se quedaron donde estaban, pero escucharon una voz que decía – No se preocupen Astard y Jeanat, de todas formas quiero que averigüen más acerca de esos viajeros, el mitad bestia y su compañía. Tengo la sospecha que necesitaremos de ellos para nuestros propósitos.

Y sin más, los dos seres se colocaron nuevamente la capucha que los ocultaba y salieron raudos a cumplir lo que les habían encomendado. El recinto se quedo en silencio, mientras que en el pedestal ya no estaba el pergamino que la sacerdotisa inicialmente miraba.

* * *

¡Kagome!...¡Kagome! ¡Apúrate y ven! - gritaba a viva voz un mitad bestia vestido de un haori rojo, de grandes ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada, tal cual herencia de su padre. - ¡Ya voy Inuyasha! ¡No es nada fácil caminar teniendo que cargar con tremenda mochila! - exclamó una joven adolescente que vestía un lindo uniforme escolar de marinero verde - ¡deberías ser un caballero y ayudarme con estas cosas,eh! - seguía reclamando la chica - ¡Feh!, esta bien, pero sigo pensando que es una tontera que lleves todos los libros que tienes ahi, ya que no tendrás tiempo ni de mirarlos. Además es mucho más importante que encontremos la perla de Shikon y así destruir a Naraku de una vez. Todos cuentan con nosotros. - el medio demonio agarró la mochila y a la chica, parecía que ambas cosas fueran pluma, porque con una facilidad saltó lo que faltaba para llegar al pozo de huesos y dejar el mundo actual de la chica y adentrarse en otro mundo de hace 500 años. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que estaban por iniciar una aventura en donde no solo tendrían que enfrentar a los mounstros que solían ver o a Naraku, esta vez una profecía amenaza con separalos para siempre, la maldición del plap.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Es un prologo pequeño, pero espero que les haya llamado la atención. ¿Quién es esta sacerdotisa? ¿La perla que busca es diferente o no a la de Shikon? Todas estas respuestas se verán resueltas en los próximos capítulos, que espero pueda publicar lo más pronto posible.


End file.
